La bella e la bestia (film 1991)
La bella e la bestia (Beauty and the Beast) è un film d'animazione del 1991 diretto da Gary Trousdale e Kirk Wise, prodotto dalla Walt Disney Feature Animation e distribuito dalla Walt Disney Pictures. Si tratta del 30º Classico Disney, è il terzo film del Rinascimento Disney, ed è basato sulla fiaba La bella e la bestia di Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, prendendo alcune idee dall'omonimo film del 1946. La musica del film è stata composta da Alan Menken, mentre Howard Ashman, a cui il film è dedicato (morì pochi mesi prima del rilascio del film), è stato l'autore dei testi. La bella e la bestia uscì negli Stati Uniti d'America il 13 novembre 1991. Notoriamente fu il primo film d'animazione in assoluto a essere nominato all'Oscar per il miglior film, e rimase l'unico fino al 2010 quando, dopo che il numero di possibili nomination per la statuetta era stato aumentato da cinque a dieci, venne raggiunto dal film Up della Pixar. La bella e la bestia ricevette inoltre altre cinque nomination: miglior colonna sonora, miglior montaggio sonoro, e tre nomination per le sue canzoni. Finì per vincerne due, per la migliore colonna sonora e la migliore canzone, per la canzone Beauty and the Beast, cantata da Céline Dion e Peabo Bryson nel duetto finale. Il film fu premiato anche con tre Golden Globe: miglior film commedia/musicale, colonna sonora e canzone originale, oltre ad altri riconoscimenti internazionali. Dopo il successo della riedizione in 3D de Il re leone nel 2011, il film è ritornato al cinema in 3D il 13 gennaio 2012 nelle sale americane, mentre in Italia è uscito il 13 giugno dello stesso anno. Trama Molto tempo fa, un giovane principe di bell'aspetto, ma viziato e crudele, viveva in uno splendido castello. Una sera d’inverno, un’anziana mendicante bussò alla sua porta e gli chiese ospitalità in cambio di una rosa; il principe, disgustato, la scacciò in malo modo. La mendicante allora si trasformò, rivelandosi una bellissima fata che aveva voluto mettere alla prova la bontà d’animo del principe. Resasi conto della cattiveria del giovane, la fata lo punì trasformandolo in un’orribile Bestia e gettò un incantesimo sul suo castello, che divenne un luogo tetro e oscuro, e sui suoi abitanti, che si tramutarono in oggetti animati. La fata concesse comunque al principe una possibilità di redenzione: la rosa che gli aveva donato era infatti incantata e sarebbe rimasta fiorita fino al ventunesimo compleanno del principe. Se egli avesse imparato ad amare e fosse riuscito a farsi amare a sua volta nonostante il suo aspetto prima che la rosa sfiorisse del tutto, l’incantesimo sarebbe cessato; in caso contrario sarebbe divenuto permanente. Il principe, convinto che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto amare un essere tanto spaventoso, perse ben presto la speranza e si isolò nel castello, utilizzando solo uno specchio magico, donatogli dalla fata, come unica finestra sul mondo esterno. In un villaggio non lontano dalla tenuta della Bestia vive Belle, una ragazza profondamente annoiata dalla vita di paese, che ama leggere e sogna una vita di avventure. Belle è per questo considerata eccentrica dai suoi compaesani, ma ciò non le risparmia le sgradite avances di Gaston, un prestante quanto rozzo e arrogante cacciatore che vuole la mano di Belle esclusivamente perché è la fanciulla più bella del villaggio. Il padre di Belle, il bizzarro Maurice, è un inventore e un giorno parte per presentare ad una fiera una macchina per tagliare la legna da lui ideata. Maurice, tuttavia, durante il tragitto verso la fiera si perde nella foresta e viene assalito dai lupi; l’uomo si rifugia in un castello, che, per sua sfortuna, è proprio la dimora della Bestia. La servitù accoglie Maurice con molta cortesia, ma la Bestia non si mostra altrettanto accomodante e imprigiona il pover’uomo nelle segrete del castello. Belle, accortasi della scomparsa del padre, parte alla sua ricerca, arrivando al castello. Riesce a trovare Maurice ma è sorpresa dalla Bestia, e decide di offrirsi come prigioniera al posto del padre. La Bestia, intravedendo una possibilità di spezzare l’incantesimo, accetta e rimanda Maurice al villaggio. L’uomo racconta ai compaesani della Bestia e chiede aiuto per recuperare la figlia, ma non viene creduto. In compenso, il suo racconto apparentemente folle stuzzica l’inventiva del perfido Gaston, che architetta un piano per costringere Belle a sposarlo. Al castello, Belle è trattata con molta durezza dalla Bestia e rifiuta ogni contatto con lui. Ciononostante, Belle non resiste alla tentazione di esplorare il castello e finisce nell’unica parte di esso che la Bestia le aveva espressamente vietato di visitare, l’Ala Ovest, le stanze della Bestia. Qui Belle trova la rosa incantata, ma viene sorpresa dalla Bestia, che reagisce con una tale furia da spaventare la ragazza e farla scappare dal castello. La Bestia si pente immediatamente di ciò che ha fatto e corre a cercare Belle, riuscendo a trovarla in tempo per salvarla dall’assalto di un branco di lupi. La Bestia mette in fuga le belve, ma subito dopo sviene a causa delle ferite riportate. Belle, toccata dal gesto coraggioso, rinuncia a fuggire e riporta al castello la Bestia, prendendosene cura. In seguito a questo episodio, tra Belle e la Bestia nasce una timida amicizia che nei giorni successivi si rafforza sempre di più. La Bestia si innamora di Belle e organizza una serata romantica; al termine, la Bestia chiede a Belle se sia felice al castello e la ragazza risponde di sì, ma non nasconde di sentire molto la mancanza del padre. La Bestia, allora, le permette di usare il suo specchio magico e Belle vede Maurice, stremato, intento a cercarla nella foresta. Belle è angosciata e la Bestia, per amore suo, decide di lasciarla libera, anche se ciò significa rinunciare a spezzare l’incantesimo. Belle lascia il castello e la Bestia le regala lo specchio magico come ricordo di sé. Belle trova il padre e lo riporta a casa, ma al ritorno ha una brutta sorpresa: Maurice si è definitivamente compromesso agli occhi dei compaesani parlando della Bestia e Gaston lo farà internare in manicomio se Belle non acconsentirà a sposarlo. Belle è costretta a rivelare a tutti l’esistenza della Bestia tramite lo specchio magico, ma assicura che si tratta di un essere buono. Gaston, roso dalla gelosia, aizza gli abitanti del villaggio contro la Bestia e organizza una spedizione per assaltare il castello. Gaston e gli abitanti del villaggio attaccano il castello, ma vengono respinti da un’originale controffensiva da parte della servitù. Gaston riesce comunque a trovare la Bestia che, dalla partenza di Belle, ha perduto la voglia di vivere e non reagisce alle provocazioni del cacciatore. Belle e Maurice tornano al castello; la vista di Belle fa riacquistare grinta alla Bestia, che riesce a sopraffare facilmente Gaston; quest'ultimo supplica la pietà della bestia che, al momento di ucciderlo, decide di risparmiarlo e gli volta le spalle per andare da Belle. Gaston, vigliaccamente, ne approfitta per pugnalare la Bestia alla schiena, ma subito dopo perde l'equilibrio e precipita nel burrone sottostante il castello, trovando così la sua fine. La Bestia, ormai morente, dichiara il proprio amore a Belle e la ragazza svela di amarlo a sua volta un attimo prima che la rosa incantata perda l’ultimo petalo. L’incantesimo è così infranto: la Bestia torna in vita e si ritrasforma nel principe, il castello ritorna il luogo fiabesco di un tempo e tutti i servitori riprendono forma umana. Belle e il principe possono così coronare il loro sogno d'amore. Personaggi * Belle: La protagonista della storia, è una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli castani. Sognatrice, amante dei libri e capace di guardare oltre le apparenze, si innamora della Bestia e trova l'umano di buon cuore represso in lui. * Principe Adam/Bestia: Protagonista maschile, un giovane principe dal cuore freddo trasformato in una bestia come punizione per il suo egoismo e destinato, con l'aiuto di Belle, a ritrovare la sua umanità sopita e ritornare ad essere il bellissimo principe che era. * Gaston: L'antagonista principale del film, un cacciatore prestante, arrogante e maschilista, che gareggia per la mano di Belle e non ammette sconfitta. * Lumière: Il maître del castello della Bestia, di buon cuore ma ribelle, trasformato dal sortilegio lanciato sul castello in un candelabro. Ha l'abitudine di ribellarsi alle rigide regole del suo padrone, nonostante nutra verso i suoi confronti un forte timore. È raffigurato come un dongiovanni, e pare avere una relazione con la cameriera Spolverina. * Tockins: L'efficiente maggiordomo del castello, trasformato in un pendolo. È estremamente leale alla Bestia e ligio ai suoi ordini. * Mrs. Bric: La governante del castello, trasformata in una teiera, che assume un atteggiamento materno verso Belle. Oltre al suo lavoro ufficiale, Mrs. Bric è anche un bravissima cantante, ed è infatti proprio sulla sua voce che Belle e la Bestia danzeranno il loro primo ballo. * Chicco: Un bambino trasformato in una tazza da tè, figlio di Mrs. Bric. * Maurice: Un inventore, padre di Belle. Viene considerato dai suoi compaesani un vecchio pazzo, ma inoffensivo. * Le Tont: L'antagonista secondario del film, è l'aiutante basso, maldestro, tonto e buffo di Gaston. Viene spesso maltrattato dal suo capo, che comunque non manca di idolatrare. * Philippe: Il cavallo di Belle e di Maurice. * Guardaroba: L'autorità del castello sulla moda, e un'ex cantante lirica, trasformata in un armadio. * Spolverina: Una cameriera del maniero della Bestia, fidanzata di Lumière. Fu trasformata in un piumino e da umana si dimostra una fanciulla incredibilmente avvenente. * Sultano: Il cane del castello, trasformato in un poggiapiedi, che sembra essere l'animale domestico di Chicco. * Les Bimbettes: Un trio di ragazze del villaggio, uguali tra loro tranne che per il colore dell'abito e per l'acconciatura (rispettivamente Claudette abito rosso, Laurette giallo e Paulette verde); sono tutte e tre molto belle e avvenenti, e adulano costantemente Gaston. Arrivano a definire Belle "pazza" quando quest'ultima rifiuta la proposta di matrimonio di Gaston. Si mettono a piangere mentre Gaston va a proporsi a Belle. * Monsieur D'Arque: L'antagonista terziario del film. Il proprietario della Maison de Lune, il manicomio locale. È un uomo sinistro e crudele, rappresentato come un vecchio magrissimo e dalla carnagione olivastra, con pesanti occhiaie. Viene pagato in monete d'oro da Gaston affinché lo aiuti nel suo piano di ricattare Belle. *'I lupi': Gli antagonisti minori del film. Cacciano in gruppo e sono temibili. Nel corso del film tenteranno di uccidere sia Belle che suo padre Maurice ma anche il cavallo Philippe e la Bestia. Verranno messi in fuga dall'essere mostruoso al termine di una battaglia Produzione Concept Walt Disney cercò altre storie da trasformare in film dopo il successo di Biancaneve e i sette nani, e La Bella e la Bestia era tra i racconti che considerava. Tentativi di sviluppare la storia La bella e la bestia in un film vennero compiuti negli anni '30 e '50, ma alla fine vennero abbandonati perché "si rivelò una sfida" per lo story team. Peter M. Nichols afferma che Disney può successivamente essersi scoraggiato dopo che Jean Cocteau filmò la sua versione. Decenni più tardi, dopo il successo di Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit nel 1988, lo studio Disney risorse La Bella e la Bestia come un progetto per lo studio di animazione satellitare che era stato installato a Londra per lavorare su Roger Rabbit. Richard Williams, che aveva diretto le porzioni animate di Roger Rabbit, venne invitato a dirigere, ma rifiutò per continuare i lavori sul suo progetto di lunga gestazione The Thief and the Cobbler. Al suo posto, Williams consigliò il suo collega, il regista d'animazione inglese Richard Purdum, e iniziarono i lavori sotto il produttore Don Hahn sulla base di una versione non musicale di La Bella e la Bestia ambientata nella Francia Vittoriana. Per volere del CEO della Disney Michael Eisner, La Bella e la Bestia diventò, dopo La carica dei 101 e La spada nella roccia, il terzo film d'animazione Disney ad utilizzare uno sceneggiatore. Questa fu una mossa di produzione insolita per un film d'animazione, che sono tradizionalmente sviluppati in storyboard, piuttosto che in forma di script. Linda Woolverton scrisse la bozza originale della storia prima di iniziare lo storyboard, e lavorò con lo story team per riorganizzare e sviluppare il film. Riscrittura e musicalizzazione Dopo aver visto le bobine dello storyboard iniziale nel 1989, il presidente della Walt Disney Studios Jeffrey Katzenberg ordinò che il film venisse demolito e ricominciato da zero. Pochi mesi dopo il nuovo inizio, Purdam si dimise da regista. Lo studio invitò Ron Clements e John Musker a dirigere il film, ma i due declinarono l'offerta, dicendo di essere stanchi dopo appena aver finito di dirigere il recente successo della Disney La Sirenetta. Disney poi assunse per la prima volta in funzione di registi Gary Trousdale e Kirk Wise. Trousdale e Wise avevano già diretto le sezioni animate di Cranium Command, un cortometraggio per l'attrazione del parco a tema Disney Epcot. Inoltre, Katzenberg chiese agli autori Howard Ashman e Alan Menken, che avevano scritto le canzoni per La sirenetta, di trasformare La Bella e la Bestia in un film musicale in stile Broadway, nella stessa vena de La sirenetta. Ashman, che all'epoca aveva saputo di stare per morire di complicazioni da AIDS, stava lavorando con la Disney su un suo progetto, Aladdin; nonostante ciò, accettò di unirsi al team di produzione in difficoltà. Regia Il film è diretto dai registi Gary Trousdale e Kirk Wise che nel 1996 diressero un'altra grande produzione Disney, Il gobbo di Notre Dame, e nel 2001 Atlantis - L'impero perduto. Per i due personaggi principali, Belle e la Bestia, sono stati necessari 6 animatori cadauno. Animazione e cast * Belle: animata da James Baxter. Nel loro sforzo di migliorare il personaggio della storia originale, i realizzatori ritennero che Belle dovesse essere inconsapevole della sua bellezza, pensandola come una ragazza eccentrica e ingenua. Wise ricorda il casting di Paige O'Hara a causa di un "suono unico" che lei aveva, "un po' da Judy Garland", sulle cui sembianze il personaggio fu modellato. Anche il volto di Audrey Hepburn servì per modellare il viso di Belle. * Bestia: animato da Glen Keane. Chris Sanders, uno degli artisti dello storyboard del film, abbozzò i progetti per la Bestia sulla base di disegni di uccelli, insetti e pesci, prima di arrivare a qualcosa di vicino al disegno finale. Glen Keane, animatore supervisore per la Bestia, raffinò il disegno andando allo zoo e studiando gli animali su cui si basava la Bestia. Benson ha commentato: "C'è una rabbia e un tormento in questo personaggio che non mi era mai stato chiesto di usare prima". Cercando l'attore che ne impersonasse la voce, i realizzatori commentarono che "tutti erano molto fee-fi-fo-fum e cavernosi" mentre Benson aveva la "voce grossa e il lato caldo e accessibile" e che "si avvertiva il principe sotto la pelliccia". * Gaston: animato da Andreas Deja, Ron Husband, David Burgess e Tim Allen. Per scegliere l'attore che impersonasse Gaston alle audizioni si formò una "grande linea di uomini belli con voci profonde", da cui venne scelto Richard White per la sua "voce grossa" che "scuoteva la stanza". Il supervisore all'animazione di Gaston, Andreas Deja, trovò difficile realizzare un cattivo che risultasse genuinamente bello, un contrasto poco presente nelle opere Disney. * Lumière: animato da Nik Raineri. * Tockins: animato da Will Finn. * Mrs. Bric: animata da David Pruiksma. I realizzatori sono passati attraverso diversi nomi per Mrs. Bric, come "Mrs. Chamomille", prima che Ashman suggerisse l'uso di nomi semplici e concisi per gli oggetti domestici. * Chicco: animato da David Pruiksma. Chicco era originariamente destinato ad avere una sola battuta, ma i realizzatori sono stati impressionati dalle prestazioni di Pierce e hanno ampliato il ruolo del personaggio in modo significativo, dandogli anche un ruolo importante nel salvataggio di Belle. * Maurice: animato da Ruben Aquino. * LeTont: animato da Chris Wahl. * Philippe: animato da Russ Edmonds. * Guardaroba: animata da Tony Anselmo. Il personaggio di Guardaroba è stata introdotta dalla sviluppatrice visiva Sue C. Nichols nell'allora interamente maschile cast dei servi, ed era originariamente un personaggio più integro chiamato "Madame Armoire". Colonna sonora Brani * Belle: la canzone d'apertura del film, dove Belle esprime il suo punto di vista sulla sua vita accompagnata dai commenti degli abitanti del villaggio. Interpretata da Marjorie Biondo, Carlo Lepore e dal coro * Belle - Reprise: Cantata da Belle dopo che Gaston le chiede di sposarlo, riprende il ritmo e le idee di Belle. Interpretata da Marjorie Biondo. * Gaston: Le Tont e tutti coloro che frequentano la locanda cantano in onore di Gaston per farlo riprendere dal rifiuto di Belle. Interpretata da Carlo Lepore, Elio Pandolfi e dal coro * Gaston - Reprise: Cantata da Gaston e Le Tont dopo che Maurice entra nella locanda, riprende La Canzone di Gaston. Interpretata da Carlo Lepore e Elio Pandolfi * Stia con noi (Be our guest): un cabaret organizzato in onore di Belle dai servitori del castello. Lumière e Mrs. Bric sono i cantanti principali. Interpretata da Vittorio Amandola, Isa Di Marzio, Gianni Vagliani e dal coro. * Uno sguardo d'amore (Something There): Belle e La Bestia iniziano a stringere amicizia e Lumière, Mrs. Bric e Tockins ne sono felici. Interpretata da Massimo Corvo, Marjorie Biondo, Isa Di Marzio, Vittorio Amandola e Gianni Vagliani. * Di nuovo umani (Human Again): Presente solo nell'Edizione Speciale, è cantata dai servitori in occasione del gran ballo, in particolare da Lumière, Mrs. Bric, l'Armadio e Tockins. Interpretata da Leslie James La Penna, Antonella Rinaldi, Mino Caprio, Didi Perego e dal coro. * La bella e la bestia (Beauty and the Beast): cantata da Mrs. Bric durante il ballo tra Belle e la Bestia. Interpretata da Isa Di Marzio. * Attacco al castello (The Mob Song): cantata da Gaston per istigare gli abitanti del villaggio ad attaccare il castello e ad uccidere la Bestia. Interpretata da Carlo Lepore, Elio Pandolfi e dal coro * La bella e la bestia - Reprise: la canzone finale del film, riprende la melodia di La Bella e la Bestia. Interpretata dal coro. * La Bella e la Bestia - Duetto finale: cantata durante i titoli di coda. Interpretata da Gino Paoli e Amanda Sandrelli. Distribuzione Date di uscita Edizioni internazionali Nella versione cinese di La Bella e la Bestia, la voce della Bestia (sia parlata che cantata) è fornita da Jackie Chan. Nel settembre 2007, CCTV-6, un canale di cinema cinese, ha mandato in onda una versione del film con un nuovo doppiaggio, in cui la voce della Bestia è di Wang Kai. È stata pubblicata anche una versione tradotta della canzone "La Bella e la Bestia" in versione pop, tradotta da Chan Siu Kei e cantata da Nicholas Tse Ting-Fung e Meilin. Questa canzone tradotta è stata pubblicata separatamente prima del film in onda e non è inclusa nella nuova versione cinese, che utilizza un'altra traduzione di testi di Han Wen. Esistono due versioni in spagnolo, una in spagnolo messicano per il mercato latino-americano, l'altra in spagnolo castigliano per il mercato europeo. Nella versione messicana, la voce di LeTont è fornita dallo stesso attore che ha interpretato il ruolo in inglese, il doppiatore venezuelano-americano Jesse Corti. Nella versione italiana, la canzone principale è eseguita da Gino Paoli e dalla figlia Amanda Sandrelli. Diversamente dalla versione in inglese, la prima parte della canzone è cantata da un uomo (Gino Paoli, in originale Céline Dion) e la seconda parte da una donna (Amanda Sandrelli, in originale Peabo Bryson). Per la versione francese, la canzone è eseguita da Charles Aznavour e Liane Foly nella prima versione. Quando il film uscì di nuovo nel 2002, la canzone fu cantata da Patrick Fiori e Julie Zenatti. Nell'uscita del 2002 venne cambiata anche la voce di Mrs. Bric. Nella prima uscita Mrs. Bric era stata doppiata da Lucie Dolène, la stessa attrice che diede la voce a Biancaneve nel 1962 (secondo doppiaggio). Tuttavia, a causa di alcuni disaccordi, la voce di Lucie Dolène venne sostituita da quelle di Lily Baron per le parti parlate e Christiane Legrand per le parti cantate. Nella versione svedese, la canzone è cantata da Tommy Körberg e Sofia Källgren, che forniscono anche le voci della Bestia e di Belle nel film. Nella versione greca, la voce della Bestia è fornita da Yiannis Palamidas, lo stesso attore che ha doppiato Rex nella versione greca di Toy Story. Belle è doppiata dalla nota attrice greca Christy Stasinopoulou. Edizione italiana Il doppiaggio italiano del film è stato diretto da Renzo Stacchi, su dialoghi di Andrea De Leonardis, mentre testi delle canzoni sono stati tradotti e adattati da Ermavilo, ad eccezione della canzone principale La bella e la bestia che è stata adattata da Gino Paoli (quest'ultimo è anche il cantante della versione della canzone presente nei titoli di coda insieme ad Amanda Sandrelli, mentre nel corso del film è interpretata da Isa Di Marzio, voce di Mrs. Bric). * La pellicola è arrivata in Italia per la stagione 1992/93 durante il classico periodo natalizio, diventando campione d'incassi al box-office con oltre 28 miliardi di lire, davanti a Basic Instinct e Guardia del corpo. *Il film è stato trasmesso in prima visione su Rai Uno il 2 gennaio 2012, ottenendo un ottimo dato d'ascolto di 7.652.000 telespettatori. Edizioni Home Video VHS In Italia la VHS del film è uscita il 10 settembre 1993. Una seconda edizione VHS è uscita il 29 novembre 2002. DVD La prima edizione DVD è uscita nel novembre 2002. Una seconda edizione è stata lanciata il 26 novembre 2010, contestualmente all'uscita del film in blu-ray. Accoglienza Su Rotten Tomatoes il film ha una percentuale di gradimento del 93% basato su 105 recensioni con un voto medio di 8,4/10. Incassi In totale, il film ha guadagnato $425 milioni contro un budget di $25 milioni. Apparizioni televisive Nei due film televisivi Descendants e Descendants 2, trasmessi nel 2015 e 2017 su Disney Channel, appaiono Belle, Adam e il loro figlio Ben. Nel seguito appare tra i cattivi anche il figlio di Gaston, Gil. Riconoscimenti * 1992 – Premio Oscar ** Miglior colonna sonora a Alan Menken ** Miglior canzone (Beauty And The Beast) a Alan Menken e Howard Ashman ** Nomination Miglior film a Don Hahn ** Nomination Miglior sonoro a Terry Porter, Mel Metcalfe David J. Hudson e Doc Kane ** Nomination Miglior canzone (Belle) a Alan Menken e Howard Ashman ** Nomination Miglior canzone (Be Our Guest) a Alan Menken e Howard Ashman * 1992 – Golden Globe ** Miglior film commedia o musicale a Don Hann ** Miglior colonna sonora a Alan Menken ** Miglior canzone (Beauty And The Beast) a Alan Menken e Howard Ashman ** Nomination Miglior canzone (Be Our Guest) a Alan Menken e Howard Ashman * 1993 – Premio BAFTA ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora a Alan Menken, Howard Ashman ** Nomination Migliori effetti speciali a Randy Fullmer * 1991 – Chicago Film Critics Association Award ** Nomination Miglior film * 1994 – Grammy Award ** Nomination Miglior interpretazione strumentale pop (Beauty and the Beast) a James Galway * 1993 – Grammy Award ** Miglior compisition strumentale a Alan Menken ** Miglior interpretazione vocale pop di coppia o di gruppo (Beauty and the Beast) a Peabo Bryson e Céline Dion ** Miglior canzone (Beauty and the Beast) a Howard Ashman e Alan Menken ** Miglior interpretazione strumentale pop (Beauty and the Beast) a Richard S. Kaufman ** Nomination Canzone dell'anno (Beauty and the Beast) a Alan Menken, Howard Ashman, Céline Dion e Peabo Bryson ** Nomination Registrazione dell'anno (Beauty and the Beast) a Céline Dion, Peabo Bryson e Walter Afanasieff ** Nomination Album dell'anno * 1993 – Nastro d'argento ** Miglior doppiaggio maschile a Massimo Corvo * 1992 – Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards ** Miglior film d'animazione * 1993 – Saturn Award ** Nomination Miglior film fantasy ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora a Alan Menken * 1992 – Premio Hugo ** Nomination Miglior rappresentazione drammatica * 1991 – Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award ** Miglior film d'animazione a Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise * 1991 – National Board of Review of Motion Pictures ** Premio speciale l'animazione * 1992 – Annie Awards ** Miglior film d'animazione ** Premio alla carriera per i contributi nell'arte dell'animazione a Glen Keane * 1993 – ASCAP Award ** Migliore canzone (Beauty and the Beast) a Howard Ashman e Alan Menken * 1992 – BMI Film & TV Award ** Miglior colonna sonora a Alan Menken * 1992 - Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Award ** Miglior film ** Miglior film d'animazione ** Miglior sceneggiatura a Linda Woolverton * 1992 – Golden Reel Award ** Miglior montaggio sonoro in un lungometraggio d'animazione * 1992 - PGA Awards ** Nomination Miglior produttore a Don Hahn * 1993 – Young Artist Awards ** Film per la famiglia dell'anno * 1993 – Golden Screen ** Golden Screen * 1997 - Online Film & Television Association ** Miglior film * 1992 - Publicists Guild of America ** Maxwell Weinberg Award Differenze dalla fiaba * Nella fiaba originale, il padre della protagonista è un ricco mercante e non un inventore (anzi nel film non c'è nulla di nautico o portuale) e ha anche altre due figlie più grandi sostituite, nel film, da Gaston nel ruolo di antagonista. Nel finale, la morte di Gaston sostituisce la trasformazione delle sorelle della protagonista in statue come punizione per la loro cattiveria. * Nella fiaba, le sorelle maggiori della protagonista, quando il padre parte per la città, vogliono dei regali da lui, ed è per questo che egli, allontanandosi, si perde e si ritrova nel castello della Bestia, dove spera di trovare il fiore chiestogli dalla figlia minore. * Non c'è, nella fiaba, nessun riferimento a servitori trasformati in oggetti animati, né alla rosa incantata, e neanche al branco di lupi. * Nella fiaba, la Bestia non rischia di morire in duello, ma perché abbandonata dalla protagonista a causa delle sorelle maggiori di quest'ultima che, invidiose dei doni ricevuti dalla sorella, le chiedono di rimanere con loro per più tempo. * Nella fiaba, quando il padre arriva davanti al castello e coglie la rosa per darla alla figlia (cosa che non fa nel film), non viene rinchiuso in una delle prigioni, ma ritorna a casa e racconta l'incontro con la Bestia e deve mandare la figlia minore nel castello, altrimenti egli deve ritornare e pagare il debito. * Per spezzare l'incantesimo, nel film è sufficiente l'innamoramento reciproco mentre nella fiaba originale è necessario un matrimonio. Interpretazione I portavoce della Disney hanno dichiarato un preciso messaggio, veicolato in tutto il film. Negli anni novanta infatti, soprattutto in America, si era diffusa la cultura della "moglie trofeo" (un "gioiello da esibire"), secondo cui "il successo dell'uomo è proporzionale alla bellezza di sua moglie". Disney, da sempre fondata su stretti vincoli morali (il fondatore Walt Disney pretendeva che i suoi disegnatori non avessero né baffi né barba, al fine di dare un'immagine pulita dell'azienda), decise di andare controtendenza lanciando questo film dove il messaggio chiave è: nella nostra società orientata all'immagine, l'immagine non è tutto. Versione estesa Nel 2002 è stata presentata un'edizione speciale del film, con una scena inedita che presenta la canzone Di nuovo umani. La scena è stata doppiata con voci differenti rispetto all'edizione italiana originale (ad eccezione della Bestia, che ha sempre la voce di Massimo Corvo). Il doppiaggio di questa scena è stato diretto da Leslie La Penna, su dialoghi di Giorgio Tausani. Remake in live-action Il 26 gennaio 2015 Emma Watson annuncia su Facebook di esser stata scritturata per la parte di Belle nell'adattamento in live action del film che sarà realizzato dalla Disney.L'annuncio di Emma Watson su Facebook Il film sarà sceneggiato da Stephen Chbosky e diretto da Bill Condon.Emma Watson sarà nel La bella e la bestia della Disney A marzo viene annunciato che Dan Stevens, noto per la serie Downton Abbey, sarà la Bestia e Luke Evans interpreterà Gaston.Luke Evans sarà Gaston ne La Bella e la Bestia e Dan Stevens sarà la Bestia Josh Gad avrà la parte di Lefou.Josh Gad sarà Lefou ne La Bella e la Bestia della Disney Ad Emma Thompson andrà la parte di Mrs. Bric, mentre Kevin Kline avrà quella del padre di Belle.Emma Thompson e Kevin Kline ne La Bella e la Bestia Ad aprile arriva prima l'annuncio che Ian McKellen sarà TockinsIan McKellen è l'orologio Tockins nella versione live action di Beauty and the Beast, poi che Ewan McGregor interpreterà il candeliere LumièreEwan McGregor è il candeliere Lumière nella fiaba live action La bella e la bestia e infine che Stanley Tucci è entrato nel cast nel ruolo di un clavicembalo chiamato Cadenza, assente nel film del 1991 (Il personaggio viene descritto come un Maestro nevrotico).Stanley Tucci sarà il pianoforte a coda Cadenza in La bella e la bestia. La colonna sonora del film sarà composta dagli stessi Alan Menken e Tim Rice che nel 1991 realizzarono musiche e canzoni del film d'animazione. Si tratterà di un misto di quei pezzi registrati nuovamente e di canzoni scritte appositamente per il film in live-action. Le riprese del film sono iniziate a maggio 2015 negli Shepperton Studios di Londra. L'uscita ufficiale del film nelle sale, inizialmente prevista per il 3 marzo 2017, è stata di poco posticipata al 17 marzo del 2017 anche in 3D, mentre in Italia è uscito un giorno prima, il 16 marzo 2017La Bella e la Bestia date di uscita e cast completo del live-action Disney. Sequel Il film ha avuto un sequel/midquel e un midquel, La bella e la bestia: Un magico Natale, e Il mondo incantato di Belle. Voci correlate ar:الجميلة والوحش (فيلم ١٩٩١) da:Skønheden og udyret de:Die Schöne und das Biest (1991) en:Beauty and the Beast (1991 film) es:La Bella y la Bestia fr:La Belle et la Bête (1991) nl:Belle en het Beest pl:Piękna i Bestia (film 1991) pt-br:A Bela e a Fera ru:Красавица и Чудовище (мультфильм) sv:Skönheten och Odjuret tr:Güzel ve Çirkin zh:美女與野獸（1991年电影） Categoria:Classici Disney Categoria:Film d'animazione Disney Categoria:Film del 1991